<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【授权翻译】You bring music to my life by Jonnayoly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315287">【授权翻译】You bring music to my life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonnayoly/pseuds/Jonnayoly'>Jonnayoly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Music, Teacher!Brett, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:09:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonnayoly/pseuds/Jonnayoly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他不知道为什么他会感到紧张，当他们在微信上讨论课程信息的时候这个人表现得非常友好，而且他们都是格里菲斯大学的学生，他是昆士兰音乐学院大四学生，只比他大一岁，而他的头像像是大街上随便一个戴着眼镜的亚洲小哥，没什么可怕的。</p><p>不过他的身体似乎完全不停大脑指挥，因为当他听到他翘首以盼的敲门声时，整个人都跳了起来。当他为新老师打开公寓门的时候，双手的手心汗津津的，心跳到了喉咙口。</p><p>然后他看到了一个非常友好的微笑，看起来还有点熟悉。眼前的人有着比他好得多的皮肤，握住小提琴盒把手的手指修长纤细，指甲平整，干净的白衬衫配上宽松牛仔裤，有着与他瘦小身材不相符的气度。正能量从这个人全身上下散发出来，像是某种触须一样伸向Eddy，并很快也包裹了他。</p><p>突然之间，他对自己的一切都感觉非常难为情。</p><p>“你好，是Eddy吗？很高兴见到你，我是Brett。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen &amp; Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. How they met</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagme/gifts">kagme</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271610">You bring music to my life</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagme/pseuds/kagme">kagme</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>作者注：</p><p>这里是我在MeloMania最新的一章里提到的新短篇：）这可能会有三章的长度，但我不太能确定。</p><p>我不想总是让Eddy和Toni分手，所以在这一篇里我给他换了个（路人）女朋友。</p><p>这次我尝试了另一种不同的旁白风格，下半部分更像特里·普拉切特【1】希望你们喜欢：D</p><p>这篇小说的梗来自于Twoset新视频之一，Eddy提到Brett其实是一位更和善，会用支持而不是冷酷的方式来教学的老师，而另一个视频给了我Brett教成人初学者Eddy的想法。</p><p>和往常一样，谢谢Ria的光速beta。</p><p> </p><p>译者注：</p><p>谢谢菜菜的beta，我们周末激情加更了lol 这篇文超级可爱！</p><p>作者提到的视频链接我放到文末了，大家可以顺便点看愉快地欣赏一下啦～</p><p> </p><p>梗源自：</p><p>Professional Violinists React to Violin Progress Videos</p><p>Adult vs Kid (Beginner) Music Students</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>How they met</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>世间所有的相遇，都是久别重逢</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>起初他对此事绝口不提。</p><p> </p><p>他可以这么做；他的姐姐是音乐家，她理解他。他医学院的同学会嘲笑他，但也会鼓励他。他的女朋友会想知道他怎么抽时间去做这件事，但她相信他。他妈妈可能会皱眉，多半会的，但她没法阻止他。</p><p> </p><p>然而，他还是感到羞愧，有一点。害怕他们会觉得这只是一次新产生的，转瞬即逝的痴迷，因为一些新看的动漫。他会承认，《四月是你的谎言》确实对他产生了影响，也许算是最后推了他一把。但是<strong><em>仅仅</em></strong>是动漫的话，并不足以成为驱使他去买一个乐器——顺便一提它相当昂贵——的原因。</p><p> </p><p>Eddy Chen不是那种会冲动地作出决定的人。他会反复思考生活中的一切细节，每日三省吾身。但当他注视着房间里的紫色盒子，啃着食指的指甲时，他还是开始怀疑自己是否应该这么做。</p><p> </p><p>他不知道如何在21岁开始自学小琴，同时还不耽误自己的学习，鉴于他的时间表已经如此紧凑，他几乎连每两周去和Sarah约会一次的时间都没有了。他试着下载了一些app，但他对这些东西的糟糕设计感到震惊。他阅读了不少wikihow的文章，又搜索了不少关于学琴的视频，还偷偷浏览了了不少音乐学院的学生们的社交账号，期望能从中找到些什么练琴技巧。他感觉自己毫无进展，手指在试着按弦或持弓的时候都那么笨拙而紧绷。</p><p> </p><p>因此，在盲目地摸索了他的新乐器几周后，他崩溃了。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Belle</strong>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>假设一个21岁的医学生想学小提琴，他应该这么做？</p>
  <p>（咳咳，我有一个朋友……）</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>这位假设的医学生最好在假设他弄伤自己之前赶紧找一个该死的假设的老师。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>如果请老师对这个可怜的学生来说太贵了怎么办？</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>这个可怜的学生很可能应该找找那些想挣点外快的音乐学院学生。因为他们比有教资的老师便宜而且可以教同样多的东西。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>假设</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>这位可怜的学生谢谢你明智的建议</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>哦，老姐：D</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>完全不需要假设，我现在就想砍死你（呵呵微笑脸）</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>他不知道为什么他会感到紧张，当他们在微信上讨论课程信息的时候这个人表现得非常友好，而且他们都是格里菲斯大学【2】的学生，他是昆士兰音乐学院大四学生，只比他大一岁，而他的头像像是大街上随便一个戴着眼镜的亚洲小哥，没什么可怕的。</p><p> </p><p>不过他的身体似乎完全不停大脑指挥，因为当他听到他翘首以盼的敲门声时，整个人都跳了起来。当他为新老师打开公寓门的时候，双手的手心汗津津的，心跳到了喉咙口。</p><p> </p><p>然后他看到了一个非常友好的微笑，看起来还有点熟悉。眼前的人有着比他好得多的皮肤，握住小提琴盒把手的手指修长纤细，指甲平整，干净的白衬衫配上宽松牛仔裤，有着与他瘦小身材不相符的气度。正能量从这个人全身上下散发出来，像是某种触须一样伸向Eddy，并很快也包裹了他。</p><p> </p><p>突然之间，他对自己的一切都感觉非常难为情。</p><p> </p><p>他知道自己看起来有多累，熬夜学习让眼下挂着沉甸甸的眼袋，经常被手焦躁地乱揉而变得非常杂乱的头发，因为焦虑经常啃手导致指甲又短又丑，牙齿歪七扭八就像旧钢琴的琴键，皮肤上还有由于不良的饮食习惯和糟糕的睡眠造成的斑点和痘印。</p><p> </p><p>他知道自己租的房子有多糟糕，只有那么一丁点大只够装下一个狭窄的房间和小小的浴室。家具全都很旧，看上去如果一个人靠上去的时候不小心动作太重，它们会立刻寿终正寝。墙上还有之前的住客留下的污渍，床上被乱七八糟的毛绒玩具堆的一团乱，窗户脏得甚至阳光都无法照进房间。书架上没有塞好的杂志和同志漫画就夹在一堆课本里，很可能被人发现。</p><p> </p><p>他知道自己的小提琴拉的有多烂，作为一个初学者，他年纪太大了，而这很尴尬。这个人很可能之前教了很多小孩子，而现在却要教一个21岁的废柴拉琴，这个废柴自己连音阶都拉不出来。他的乐器也<strike>很拼多多</strike>（jk 很廉价），即使这已经几乎花掉了他全部的积蓄，而且它的声音也很可怕，因为他不知道如何调音。他没有任何音乐天赋，知道一些经典曲目的唯一原因是他姐姐练过。</p><p> </p><p>“你好，是Eddy吗？很高兴见到你，我是Brett。”</p><p> </p><p>“我——呃嗯，我知道。”他尴尬地笑了。“很高兴认识你，请进。”</p><p> </p><p>他试图战胜自己的害羞，不要挡在门口，让这个浑身发光的人走进他灰暗的公寓。</p><p> </p><p>“老兄，你看起来比我还累，怎么说，医学生学小提琴？好佩服你！我要给你点个赞”</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢你。”</p><p> </p><p>他感觉到自己的脸在发烫，心在怦怦撞击胸膛，但他过去一直不太能接受陌生人的称赞。</p><p> </p><p>“那么，你能给我拉一段吗，然后我们就知道要从哪里开始了，怎么样？如果这是你第一次拉琴，别担心，我会帮你的。我来这儿就是为了帮你学习这个，”他脸上带着令人鼓舞的微笑，几乎要使Eddy难以呼吸的能量似乎显现出了暖色调，温柔地包裹着他。</p><p> </p><p>他的新老师调整了他的姿势，重新摆放他的手型，同时一刻不停地跟他聊天。讲他自己刚开始学琴的时候拉的多么糟糕，讲过去和现在他搞砸的那些搞笑又尴尬的小故事。直到Eddy的焦虑慢慢消失。他始终没有对Eddy的水平表现出一丁点失望，也没有嘲笑他，而课程结束后Brett跟他挥了挥手——下周见！——Eddy已经开始坚信选择Brett Yang做老师是他这辈子作出的最正确的一个决定。</p><p> </p><p>Eddy以为这就是他们的初遇。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>然而，事实并非如此。</p><p> </p><p>Brett总是筋疲力尽，到目前为止那都是他的常态。</p><p> </p><p>他不允许自己不按照自己的安排练琴，即使并非必须，他还是每周按时参加学校的工作坊。他开始花大量的时间和乐团一起排练，因为大三意味着他需要更多的专业演奏经验。他不再像大一那样参加很多聚会，但仍然为他的朋友挤出一些时间。与此同时，他也在教学生。</p><p> </p><p>实际上他没想过他会这么喜欢教学。</p><p> </p><p>他开始教音乐的原因只有一个：钱。但让他坚持下来的是他从中获得的满足感和认同感。他不打算将这当作自己的职业，即使他成为独奏家的梦想已经难以实现——基于冷冰冰的现实情况——他仍然喜欢表演。他爱死那种感觉了，那种在众人面前表演的激烈情绪。</p><p> </p><p>但是他不介意教几个新的学生，即使这意味着他要少睡好几个小时——所以Brett总是筋疲力尽。到现在为止他已经很习惯了，甚至都不再介意，睡眠不足根本没有减少他制造麻烦的能量。</p><p> </p><p>所以当他发现竟然有人看起来比他还要缺觉的时候，他感觉有点惊讶。这个人也是格里菲斯大学的，他总是在音乐学院周围徘徊。这是个亚裔，脸上有几处特别的面部特征。但是其他的地方足够朴素，让他难以被人从人群中一下子认出。音乐学院的琴房对着其中一面围墙的窗户总是敞开着，有时在午休的时候，那个学生就会靠在那面墙上，一边闭着眼睛听人拉琴，一边慢慢嚼着三明治，修长的手指握着一杯咖啡。其余的时候，他只是在外面坐着，埋头读着那些Brett光看到厚度就已经退避三舍的书，只有人们在外面拉琴的时候才会抬头看一看，眼神绝不是被吵到的烦躁，而是带着由衷的羡慕。</p><p> </p><p>通常来说这不会引起Brett的注意，可是他发现这家伙是个<strong><em>医学生</em></strong>。格里菲斯医学院离昆士兰音乐学院一点也不近，为什么他要牺牲掉一整个午休时间——这似乎是他一整天唯一能有的空闲时间——来听一群并不专业的年轻人练琴呢？</p><p> </p><p>所以他很好奇。</p><p> </p><p>但这人从来不说话。Brett曾看见有人试图跟他搭讪，而这位医学生只是假装他正全神贯注于自己的手机或是书本，只用单音节来作答，红晕总是飞快爬上他的脸颊。每当有学生试图跟他交谈，他看起来都显得十分焦虑又尴尬。所以Brett没有试着跟他说话，而是决定给他一些个人空间，因为他不想让这个男生感到不舒服，尽管他的好奇心或者某些有别的东西一直困扰着他。</p><p> </p><p>他真的不记得他什么时候开始注意到这个男生，不记得具体的时间了。这个亚裔男孩已经在他的脑海里存在了好几个月。但当他作为一个荣誉学生开始他在音乐学院的第四年，也是最后一年的生活，他再次看见了那个男生，在午休的时候靠在墙上，闭上眼睛以便更好地享受从敞开的窗户传来的钢琴声，德彪西的月光。Brett的目光徘徊在之前没见过的金边眼镜上，看着他比之前更卷，也更凌乱的头发，以及暑假也没能消除的黑眼圈上。一个微笑出现在嘴角，他知道自己对他更感兴趣了，即使他不知道为什么。</p><p> </p><p>所以这就是为什么当他在格里菲斯的校园网上看到有个低一届的医学生正在寻找一个小提琴老师的时候，他立刻就知道这是谁——一定是他——于是推翻自己的日程表并且迅速答应了他的原因。</p><p> </p><p>当他敲门——Eddy Chen的门，现在他知道他叫什么了——的时候，他有点过于激动，浓郁的好奇几乎要从他身上溢出来，这让他难以控制自己，一个笑容自动浮现在脸上。</p><p> </p><p>而当房门打开，他的新学生在眼镜后面困倦地眨眼的时候，当然，乱糟糟的头发和黑眼圈明晃晃出现在对方脸上，他一点也不惊讶对方并没有同样的热情。Brett从来没有见过这个人处于疲倦之外的任何其他状态，他看起来马上就要过劳死了，他迈向琴盒的步伐慢吞吞的，房间里到处都是一大堆一大堆的纸张和图表，上课的时候他连倒了两杯咖啡，回答问题的时候不时打着哈欠，而且至少三次看向自己的床。</p><p> </p><p>Brett对这个人的存在感到非常惊叹，近乎谦卑地。</p><p> </p><p>Eddy显然很害羞，对自己的漫画书和床上的企鹅玩偶感到尴尬，但他几乎是在用顽强的毅力强迫自己不那么自闭，还试着和自己开玩笑。他的努力在Brett看来真是可爱极了。</p><p> </p><p>他没有从小接受一个音乐家的培养，但是他的耳朵简直灵敏得不可思议，毫无疑问，通过一些练习，他可以练出绝对音感【3】。</p><p> </p><p> 除了对小提琴的热爱之外，没有任何理由能解释他为什么要学小提琴，每当他看到这个人对自己选择为之奉献一生的乐器表示出极大的欣赏之情，他都感觉自己的内心充满了幸福和快乐。</p><p> </p><p>他看上去如此忙碌，甚至比Brett还要忙，但他好好拉小提琴的决心并没有动摇，即使他知道他需要花费大量的时间艰苦练习，即使他看起来似乎马上就要累倒在地。 </p><p> </p><p>他似乎很聪明，当他开始变得放松一点——Brett竭尽全力来帮他放松，以便更多地了解他以满足自己的好奇心——并且开始更自在地讲话的时候，很学霸地讲了一点医学上的东西。Brett对医学一窍不通，但是他假装自己听懂了。</p><p> </p><p>而当他离开这间公寓的时候，他没法停下微笑。</p><p> </p><p>Brett以为这就是他们的初遇。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>然而，事实并非如此。</p><p> </p><p>他们过了一段时间才发现了这个事实，好几个星期，也就比一个月长了那么一点点，鉴于他们两个总是忙得精疲力竭，也许这个延迟也是可以原谅的。</p><p> </p><p>笑声总是很容易出现在他们之间，有时候，出于过度的疲劳和毫不遮掩的坦率，这有点神经兮兮。Brett竭尽全力让他的学生放松下来，柔化自己带棱角的脾气，一点一点打开了Eddy害羞的外壳。他进步了许多，而这让他俩都感觉很好，小星星变得更加流畅，他的嘴微微张开，集中精力控制右手琴弓的力度分配，左手的手指按在老师一次又一次精心指导的位置上。</p><p> </p><p>而当他处理的十分出色时，他们为同样的骄傲感觉而快乐起来，他们一同发出的笑声足以点亮这个房间。</p><p> </p><p>有时候，他们会无缘无故地像个孩子一样咯咯直笑，停下来，在小提琴课这个相当有安全感的空间里，他们卸下了脸上令人疲惫的社交面具，这让他们觉得他们可能比自己想象的要更早认识彼此。</p><p> </p><p>他们真该早点料到这个，真的。他们相隔一年出生，在同一座城市长大，在同一所大学学习，而且他们的父母都来自台湾。</p><p> </p><p>而他们仍然对此感到惊讶。</p><p> </p><p>“在你开始学琴之前，你最喜欢的曲子是什么？”Brett在为Eddy写一些曲目推荐的时候问。“只是有点好奇，就像，作为一个非古典乐手，有没有一首曲子让你‘如果有十分我会打十分’？”</p><p> </p><p>“大多数歌不都是四四拍的吗？”Eddy开玩笑地说，毫不掩饰自己的微笑，眨着眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>“哦哦，已经开始讲音乐笑话了！”Brett哈哈大笑起来。“太好了，我为你感到骄傲，马上就可以能成为真正的音乐家。现在，你只需要把<strong><em>歌</em></strong>改成<strong><em>曲子</em></strong>，就完美啦。一个10/10的Eddy和一个4/4的Eddy都一样，因为它们都等于零。”</p><p> </p><p>是Eddy反击的时候了。</p><p> </p><p>“等于一。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯哼？”</p><p> </p><p>“等于一，不是等于零，你认真的吗老兄？”他也开始哈哈大笑。</p><p> </p><p>“哦对不起，一，哦对。哦该死！”笑声自由的传开了，现在这事经常发生，课程在他们的笑声中中断的情况变得不足为奇。“该死的，你看到了吗？这就是为什么我小时候不得不去上数学补习班。”</p><p> </p><p>“你也是吗？伙计我也一样。我得说我数学肯定没你那么糟糕，但我妈仍然逼我去补习！”</p><p> </p><p>“真的吗？这也太搞笑……”</p><p> </p><p>当他们看着彼此的时候，笑声沉默了，而他们慢慢意识到了一个事实。</p><p> </p><p>Eddy震惊地张开了嘴，Brett惊讶地睁大了眼。</p><p> </p><p>“哦F**k，你会不会——你是不是？”</p><p> </p><p>“黄老师？？”</p><p> </p><p>“黄老师！！”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>而这才是他们真正的初遇。</p><p> </p><p>在这个数学补习班的第二排左侧，在星期五的晚上，面朝黑板的椅子前。一点也不奇怪，布里斯班几乎所有的亚裔孩子都在这儿，父母相信黄老师的数学补习会让孩子数学成绩一片光明。</p><p> </p><p>他们并排坐在一起，还不知道彼此的生活将会变成什么样子，不知道他们的生活将会有多少交集，不知道多少次他们在街道上擦肩而过，有意或无意，不知道多少次他们会在在校园里用眼角余光注意到对方，不知道他们实际上有多少共同好友。</p><p> </p><p>Brett14岁，Eddy13岁。他们聊一些普通的事情，念几年级，放学后干什么，他们讨厌那些课程，有哪些孩子很烦人。Brett拉小提琴，Eddy的姐姐弹钢琴。他们都从台湾来，有同样蹩脚的幽默感，而他们成功地建立起了交情。周五的晚上开始变得愉快。而有时候，在周末，Eddy会幻想Brett为他拉琴，Brett会微笑着翻开从Eddy那里借来的漫画书。</p><p> </p><p>但是Eddy很害羞，没法开口问Brett能否成为他的朋友，而Brett则觉得他们已经是朋友了。</p><p> </p><p>他们也并没有多少时间意识到自己对对方有多么喜爱。Eddy很擅长数学，很快他就停止了补习。</p><p> </p><p>当他独自坐在第二排，身边的椅子空了的时候，Brett非常想捶死自己。他意识到自己从来没问Eddy要过联系方式，来确保他们还能再次见面。</p><p> </p><p>Eddy沮丧地叹着气，当他向妈妈请求学小提琴的时候，答案只有一个“不”，毫无讨论的余地，因为他应该专心学习，当成为医生的未来摆在面前，他没有时间分给音乐。</p><p> </p><p>Brett14岁的时候，他的目光早已在不知不觉中落在那个有着有趣的面部线条的亚洲男孩身上了。</p><p> </p><p>Eddy13岁的时候就开始沉迷于小提琴。</p><p> </p><p>This is how they met.</p><p>世间所有的相遇，都是久别重逢。</p><p>------</p><p>视频链接：</p><p> </p><p><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OqTc_EOpmk8">Professional Violinists React to Violin Progress Videos</a>（YouTube）</p><p> </p><p><a href="https://www.bilibili.com/video/BV1xt411q7Vn">【TwoSetViolin双琴侠】成人小提琴初学者 vs 小孩小提琴初学者</a>（bilibili）</p><p> </p><p><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3YTC5YyzjEk">Adult vs Kid (Beginner) Music Students</a>（YouTube）</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>作者注：</p><p>这是第一部分啦，和我讲故事的方法稍微有点不同，请告诉我你们对此的看法，为每一个评论或者点赞表示深深的感谢！</p><p> </p><p>译者注：</p><p>【1】泰伦斯·大卫·约翰·普莱契爵士，OBE（不列颠帝国十字勋章）（英语：Terence David John Pratchett，1948年4月28日－2015年3月12日），昵称特里·普拉切特（Terry Pratchett），英国知名作家，擅长文学作品为奇幻文学。至今他共写过65本书，其作品除了英语外，也翻译成其他33种语言。其作品总销量已达5500万册。</p><p>普莱契出生于英格兰，是英语文坛最具影响力的讽刺作家之一，被誉为“笔锋犀利、擅于讽刺的J·R·R·托尔金“。（摘自维基百科）</p><p>代表作包括Discworld系列（《碟形世界》系列！如果对奇幻感兴趣，强烈推荐这个系列，包括魔法的颜色，零魔法巫师，平等权利和死神学徒等等，非常好看！）</p><p>【2】格里菲斯大学（英语：Griffith University，简称：格大），是昆士兰州首府布里斯班市内的第3所公立综合研究型学府，为澳大利亚创新研究大学联盟（IRU-Australia）、亚太国际贸易研究联盟（PACIBER）成员大学之一。2020年泰晤士世界大学排名，格大世界排名第201-250名、亚太排名第42大、澳大利亚排名第12大。</p><p>格里菲斯大学的校名以昆士兰州前任州长山谬·格里菲斯命之。在布里斯班市有4个校区，其中一个在黄金海岸。最先设址而且最大的是位于校总区－内森校区 (Nathan)，素以昆士兰独有的山林环境而闻名，地处繁荣的南郊却为茂密的灌木和森林所包围着。除了环山车道旁的人行道之外，尚有多条林间小径通向山下的附属体育中心。2004年以后，黄金海岸校区因奉准成立医学院而跃为该校最大的校区。近年积极与亚洲国家缔结姊妹校，使许多国际交换学生前往研读。</p><p>其艺术学院（QCA）、音乐学院（QCGU）皆设于布里斯班南岸的中央商业区内，与昆士兰科技大学、昆士兰州政府、州议会和市政府仅一水之隔，在此有针对艺术和音乐所需之行销、经营、教育、语言及创意设计等辅修课程，艺术和音乐两大学院为全澳最佳学校。（摘自维基百科）</p><p>音乐学院和医学院距离其实挺远的，在两个不同的校区，所以文中Eddy午休过去听他们练琴应该是一件非常辛苦的事。</p><p> </p><p>【3】绝对音感据说只能在五岁之前训练，但是我觉得根据Eddy的训练方法，很有可能即使是个成人初学者，他也能训练出至少是记住基准音的相对音感。这里大家就不要在意那些细节啦。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. How they like</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>实际上他们已经彼此喜欢有一段时间了，但Brett太迟钝，以前从未意识到，而Eddy不允许自己去深究这件事。他们很难负担一段关系，他们太忙了。而感觉是一种很微妙的东西，每当他们之间有人有所触动，这种感觉似乎很快就会在指尖散开。然而所有这些都不能改变一个事实，那就是这种被压抑的情感已经持续了好一段时间，这也让接下来发生的事情顺理成章。对于他俩来说，这感觉来的很突然，但如果把他们相遇的故事写到纸上，每一个读过这个故事的人都会露出了然的微笑。</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>作者注：</p><p>大家好呀！这里是第二章，开始的时候我真不知道怎么写这个（实际上我改了有五次标题，重点还有段落的顺序）但是最后我很高兴写出来了我还算满意的东西。</p><p>现在是日常感谢时间，谢谢Ria的beta ：D</p><p>译者注：谢谢菜菜的校对，我发现我给自己挖了一个大坑，本来只要写“相识”，“相恋”这样的标题就行了，结果我发现第一篇很适合“所有的相遇都是久别重逢”……所以后面的都要按这个风格来，如果很僵硬的话请原谅我，毕竟不是专业人士啦，比心心</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>How they like</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>世间所有心动，其实有迹可循</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“是你！该死，我怎么就没想到呢，”Eddy惊奇地盯着他的小提琴老师。“你的名字，拉小提琴，还带眼镜，我早该想到的！”</p><p> </p><p>他早该想到的，但他记忆一直很差，可能是因为它们为那些解剖结构，疾病名称和症状疲于奔命。他也太过盲目，看不见将他们推向彼此的命运丝线，无从窥见上帝视角下他们相互交错彼此缠绕的人生轨迹。</p><p> </p><p>“难怪我注意到了你，我<strong><em>就知道</em></strong>你是特别的，”Brett摇了摇头，没意识到自己几乎毫不掩饰地说出了心声。“我不敢相信，咱们TMD甚至一直在同一所大学学习。”</p><p> </p><p>“你注意到我……咦？”</p><p> </p><p>Brett马上意识到他干了什么蠢事。尽管他性格随和，经常大笑出声音，但总有一些想法，他更愿意将它们封存于心，而不是让自己被轻易刺痛或者让它们暴露在光天化日之下。他甚至从未和他的朋友们谈论过他对某个医学生似乎有些过度关注，并已因此略感烦忧，未来也丝毫不打算与人分享这一点。</p><p> </p><p>但现在为时已晚，他不会让尴尬渗透到他们之间的气氛中，尤其Eddy不仅仅是一个有趣又搞笑的成年学生，还是当年那个坐在他身边的孩子。年幼的嬉笑与孩提时的友谊给他们彼此都烙上了标记。</p><p> </p><p>Brett不知道Eddy会不会介意，或是为受到关注而感到开心，毕竟他是那么的缺乏自信，Brett也不知道自己的注意会在多大程度上影响到Eddy，他的胃紧张得随着心跳轻微抽搐。他感到某些事情失去了控制，向着他们无法停止也不能想象的地方蔓延发展下去。</p><p> </p><p>“是的，我看到你在午休的时候在外面闲逛，大概有一年了吧。看到一个学生在音乐学院附近阅读解剖学的书让我有点在意，也许我的某一部分想起了数学课上的男孩。我不记得了，但是我很好奇，所以，”他耸了耸肩，试图让这件事看起来正常一点。“至少我的感觉没错，你确实是特殊的。”</p><p> </p><p>他并不知道结果如何，但他还是说了，Brett从来直言不讳，行动永远快过担忧后果。</p><p> </p><p>而Eddy有点坐立不安地笑了，尽管他的笑容非常灿烂。他仍然不敢相信自己面前的正是那个带来小提琴梦想的人，多年不见，Brett最终竟还是成为了引领自己走上小提琴道路的人。Brett甚至还记得他，并且注意到了自己，十三岁被遏制的钦慕再一次在胸口跳动，而这一次，他发誓，他再不会放手。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Brett喝了一口珍珠奶茶，从眼镜下方盯着Eddy，试图找回一点勇气。从他们的第一堂课到现在已经快一年了，他从来没有在告诉他什么事情之前感到如此担心，焦虑在他的腹中搅成一团，让他没法咽下嘴里的珍珠。</p><p> </p><p>Eddy大概凭直觉发现了他内心的挣扎，因此也沉默不语。他们之间从未有过如此尴尬的气氛，这让他快窒息了，所以他最终还是说出了口。</p><p> </p><p>“我被悉尼交响乐团录取了。”</p><p> </p><p>Eddy缓缓张大嘴，目瞪口呆地盯着他。</p><p> </p><p>“悉尼……离布里斯班很远啊……”他回答，毫不掩饰自己眼中溢出的悲伤。</p><p> </p><p>“我知道。”</p><p> </p><p>“不过，我——我为你高兴！真的！你能去那儿可是个大成功啊！对你以后有很大的帮助！”Eddy想让他的声音充满喜悦。“但呃我已经大四了，已经被分配到布里斯班的一家医院实习，所以我可能有一段时间不能见到你——”</p><p> </p><p>“我可以回来，”Brett打断他，像被挤压着脏腑一样难受。“我每隔一段时间肯定会回布里斯班的。”</p><p> </p><p>他们都看向对方，外面的太阳炽热如同在燃烧，夏日炎炎，虫鸣阵阵，奶茶外壁凝结的水滴浸湿了手指。这有些似曾相识，像数学补习，像曾经难过的心情，像那时候的空座位，再也不能一起拉琴。他们没人能受得了再次分离。</p><p> </p><p>他们依然无从得知命运将如何玩弄他们交织的人生轨迹，但他们不在乎，命运掌握在自己手中，这一次，他们不会让对方从自己的生活里消失。</p><p> </p><p>“我拉小提琴的水平会提高很多的，你回来的时候肯定会不可思议，也许我们可以拉二重奏。”Eddy坚定地说。</p><p> </p><p>“是的，但你可要照顾好自己，如果我得每天打电话来确认你按时吃饭睡觉，我会那么做的。”（虽然有理可依但是杨老师你不觉得你已经变成了每天必打一个电话查岗的男朋友吗？）Brett不会放过答案里有一丁点敷衍，他到现在还没从那次Eddy因为低血糖晕倒的事件里缓过劲来。</p><p> </p><p>他们微笑着看着对方，对彼此的依恋之情萦绕在两人周围。奶茶店里某位倒霉的女士目睹此景，背过身去，咬牙切齿地啃起了一大份狗粮。</p><p> </p><p>Brett在Eddy的笑容里恍惚了一下，而Eddy感觉这太过了以至于有点不知所措。</p><p> </p><p>这是他们觉得自己开始喜欢上对方时候。</p><p> </p><p>然而，事实并非如此。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>对陈韦丞来说，事情是这样的。</p><p> </p><p>他得承认，他有点崇拜Brett。</p><p> </p><p>有很多因素。他经常被Brett无可阻挡的能量引导着，和他交谈是如此轻而易举这让他深深为之着迷。他很高兴Brett和之前那个十四岁还带着牙套的男孩几乎没有什么变化，Brett总能坦率地直面自己，而且Eddy超爱听他拉琴。</p><p> </p><p>当他问Brett最喜欢演奏什么曲目的时候，得到的回答是一首匈牙利舞曲NO.5，那演奏快速而又处理得干净利落，这让他张大嘴巴。他眨着眼睛，轻轻叩着手指，希望自己也能够拉得那么动听。</p><p> </p><p>世界上可能有很多才华横溢的音乐家——在他的小提琴老师的推荐下，他开始欣赏一些演奏录像了，他也见过其中一些独奏家——但唯一能让他浑身颤抖的演奏是Brett的。从那一刻起，Eddy毫不羞于宣称Brett是世界上他最喜欢的音乐家，然后着迷地看着他的反应。虽然Brett面不红气不喘，但他脸上尴尬的表情相当清晰，他会在Eddy的赞美声中左顾右盼，并一连声地说自己不配这么高的称赞。</p><p> </p><p>当然，由于Eddy非常期望能得到他敬佩的人的认可，他投入了大量的精力去练琴，以至于Sarah开始问他在接下来的两个月里她还有没有可能见到他，而这话其实问得半真半假。</p><p> </p><p>“哇，好棒！伙计，我很惊讶，我不敢相信你只学了六个月，我不觉得我最开始好几年的音准能有你这么好。你只需要注意节奏，别忘了用节拍器，不过除此之外一切都非常好。”</p><p> </p><p>Eddy觉得他现在开心得要发光了，Brett的话像吞了一大口蜂蜜一样甜，又像裹上了毛毯一样温暖。他的笑容可能有点太灿烂了，因为他的老朋友嘴上也浮起了一个微笑，一部分是被他逗笑了，另一部分则像是被可爱到了。</p><p> </p><p>“我练了很多，”他骄傲地回答。</p><p> </p><p>一切都值了，当他放下小提琴的时候想。忽然他感到视线逐渐模糊，双腿发软，他眨眨眼，周围好像蒙上了一层阴影，Brett的声音仿佛从水底深处传来，他听不见他说了些什么。当他晕倒在地，脸上仍然带着微笑。</p><p> </p><p>他醒来时感觉到冰冷的手和坚硬的指尖正在触摸着肌肤。</p><p> </p><p>Brett的脸正在他的面前，担心地皱着眉。Eddy躺在地板上，枕着一个枕头，Brett一只手拿着手机，另一只手正放在他的脸上。</p><p> </p><p>“你还好吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我——还好，我想是的。我只是有点太累了。”</p><p> </p><p>Brett点点头。</p><p> </p><p>“他醒过来了，他说他还好，只是太累了，”他的朋友对电话另一边的人说。Brett认真听着对方的回答，空气中变得一片寂静。“你上次吃饭是什么时候？”他问Eddy。</p><p> </p><p>“你在和谁打电话？”</p><p> </p><p>“000，回答问题。” </p><p> </p><p> “ 呃，我不知道，我不记得了，也许是昨天？”</p><p> </p><p>“也许是昨天，”Brett尽职尽责地重复了一遍，然后听着急救电话的工作人员给他的指示点了点头。</p><p> </p><p>当他挂断电话时，他瞪着他，眉毛皱的如此之紧，实际上，Eddy有点害怕。</p><p> </p><p>“你！”</p><p> </p><p>“我？”他倒吸了一口气。</p><p> </p><p>“你得冷静下来，dude！我绝对为你拉琴的进度感到骄傲，但是你必须得好好照顾自己！你不能——你不能就这样晕在我面前！”他生气的时候澳洲口音显得更加明显，Eddy觉得自己似乎有点奇怪，因为他此刻竟觉得这样的口音令他兴奋，而之前他从未对Sarah的口音产生类似的感觉。“我认真的，吃饭和睡觉是必需的，你吓死我了！”</p><p> </p><p>“对不起。”</p><p> </p><p>“对不起有用的话还要医生干什么？我点了外卖，只有亲眼看着你吃了饭并且躺在床上我才走，你已经失去了我的信任。”</p><p> </p><p>“Brett，“Eddy的声音仍然不太顺畅。“你不能，你和我说过你要练柴可夫斯基。”</p><p> </p><p>“我在这儿练，我带了琴，有琴就够了。我警告你Eddy，如果我再发现一次你晕倒，我一定不会再教你拉琴了，我说到做到。”</p><p> </p><p>这威胁效果奇佳，Eddy发现自己在完全理解这番话之前就已经在拼命点头了。</p><p> </p><p>外卖里面的餐具是塑料叉子，Eddy挣扎了十分钟，最后还是放弃了去抽屉里拿来筷子。他的桌子上没有足够他俩吃饭的空间，所以他们坐在地上分享了一顿饭，聊天并且互相逗乐，Eddy不敢相信如果七年前他不是太害羞以致于不敢向Brett要联系方式，他们可能早就能像现在一样了，在他们都坐在面向黑板的左边第二排时。</p><p> </p><p>稍后，当他裹在毯子里，手边放着自己的毛绒玩偶时，他一点也不担心自己看起来像个大号的婴儿，因为Brett从不为此嘲笑他。而当他听到Brett第七次重复同一个小节时，他笑了，喃喃自语，用脚打着节奏。坠入梦乡之前，他模模糊糊地意识到，自己明早可能就会把这件事情忘掉了。</p><p> </p><p>这才是他真正开始喜欢上Brett的时刻。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>对于杨博尧来说，事情是这样的。</p><p> </p><p>他得承认，他有点嫉妒Eddy。</p><p> </p><p>对Brett来说，假如不考虑小提琴演奏的话，他几乎不擅长任何事情。他拼写差到仿佛有阅读障碍，数学补习对他的数学水平绝对没有一丝一毫的提高。他不擅长做饭，除了音乐之外没有其他艺术才华，没有读过很多书。除了跑步之外，他不曾参与过任何剧烈的体育运动。</p><p> </p><p>然而Eddy不是，Eddy就不一样了。</p><p> </p><p>他会说日语，会画可爱的漫画，读过从科学手册到心理学的所有书籍，每天早晨都锻炼身体，拉小提琴，很可能有绝对音感，甚至介于钢琴家的姐姐而会弹一点钢琴，除了上述之外，他还总能呈现出非常可爱的状态，他有拉布拉多一样温柔的性格和最可爱的微笑。他的技能树似乎从未停止过生长，Brett感觉自己配不上Eddy的赞美，因为这个人并不清楚他自己有多么lingling。</p><p> </p><p>他试图说服Eddy不要付钱给他，这很奇怪，从你十四岁就认识的人那里收钱，但Eddy始终坚持这样，所以Brett用这笔钱给他俩买1L的奶茶，从桥对面的商店。他和Eddy在一起的时间越长，他就感觉自己的某些部分就变得越来越柔软。每当他的小提琴学生问他问题的时候，他都感觉到他们两人的关系变得越来越腻歪。他试着装作不耐烦，但他没办法拒绝他任何事，实话说他的软弱真的很可笑。</p><p> </p><p>Brett抬起手，准备敲敲他几个月来非常熟悉的这扇门。幸福感在他胸膛里冒泡，因为他很高兴能看到Eddy。他不仅仅是因为要上课才来这里的，他之所以来这里是因为他想见到Eddy，因为他刚刚考了个好成绩，想要和他的朋友分享喜悦。</p><p> </p><p>他本来可以去参加学校朋友们举办的聚会。Hyung和Shaun会很高兴的，但是和Eddy共度时光是很特别的事，他不想过多地想这件事，他只是享受着这种幸福的冲动和他们之间轻松愉快的氛围。他觉得拥有一个最好的朋友可能就会是这种感觉。</p><p> </p><p>但是门砰的一声打开了，一个女孩气冲冲地从里面走出来，看上去又悲伤又释然，但随后她看到了他，举起双手。</p><p> </p><p>“当然是<strong><em>你</em></strong>来了！”她生气地说，头也不回地冲下楼梯儿。</p><p> </p><p>Brett在教Eddy拉琴的八个月里只见过Sarah四次，说实话，他朋友这么忙的情况下他俩还能在一起这么长时间也已经够让人印象深刻的了。</p><p> </p><p>他听见了吸鼻子的声音，当他走进Eddy的家，他感觉自己的心都碎了，考试胜利的好心情彻底消失。</p><p> </p><p>“兄弟，你还好吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Eddy蜷成一团倒在床上，双臂环抱着自己的膝盖，眼泪从脸上流下来。</p><p> </p><p>“不，不太好。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，Eddy。”</p><p> </p><p>他关上身后的门，坐到了Eddy床边，胳膊揽住他的肩膀，松松地把他圈在怀里。</p><p> </p><p>“如果你想说点什么，我在这儿呢。如果你不想，我们可以做点别的什么，你想试试一起拉我的琴吗？我左手按弦，你持弓？”</p><p> </p><p>Eddy耸了耸肩，但是缩起身子，把自己往Brett怀里靠得更紧了些。</p><p> </p><p>“没什么可说的，她把我甩了。我早该料到了。”</p><p> </p><p>“她配不上你，嘿。她生日的时候在她门口放个中提琴。”</p><p> </p><p>“不，我才是配不上她的那个人。老实说，我可能是世界上最糟糕的男朋友，这么忙的同时还要维持一段感情是不可能实现的。”</p><p> </p><p>Brett真的无法对此发表意见，所以他只是抚摸着朋友的后背。</p><p> </p><p>“你能给我拉点什么吗？”Eddy在他脖子边上小声问。</p><p> </p><p>Brett在大脑还没下达指令之前就开始了行动。当他说他就像马儿被抽了一鞭时，这不是危言耸听。当他的朋友抽着鼻子轻笑时，他可不能后悔。</p><p> </p><p>“等等，不是现在，也不能在这理。我不想把自己关在公寓里，它哪里都很糟心，这对一个心碎之人来说这是最糟糕的地方了。”</p><p> </p><p>Brett很快过了一遍所有可能的选项，他不认为Eddy想去什么公共场所，他们几乎大半时间都在格里菲斯度过，而他自己住宿舍，所以他的脑海中只剩一种选择。而在他经过大脑之前，话已经脱口而出。</p><p> </p><p>“你想去我父母家里吗？”</p><p> </p><p>他真应该养成说话之前过过脑子的习惯。</p><p> </p><p>不过至少他的朋友笑着再次拥抱了他，鼻子蹭着他的头发。</p><p> </p><p>“嘿，在见家长之前先带我出去约会好吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“我父母已经认识你了，你个大傻子。”</p><p> </p><p>Eddy再次大笑出声，Brett的内心满是难以言状的情绪，但是他非常非常想要照顾这个家伙。他可能会为他做任何事情。</p><p> </p><p>这才是他真正开始喜欢上Eddy的时刻。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>现在让我们回到这里，这家奶茶店，在他们第一节小提琴课的相遇一年之后。</p><p> </p><p>实际上他们已经彼此喜欢有一段时间了，但Brett太迟钝，以前从未意识到，而Eddy不允许自己去深究这件事。他们很难负担一段关系，他们太忙了。而感觉是一种很微妙的东西，每当他们之间有人有所触动，这种感觉似乎很快就会在指尖散开。然而所有这些都不能改变一个事实，那就是这种被压抑的情感已经持续了好一段时间，这也让接下来发生的事情顺理成章。对于他俩来说，这感觉来的很突然，但如果把他们相遇的故事写到纸上，每一个读过这个故事的人都会露出了然的微笑。</p><p> </p><p>他们凝视着彼此，虽然分离的达摩克利斯之剑依然悬在他们头顶，但这一次，他们已经变得更加了解彼此，有了想要继续存在于对方生命之中的热切渴望，这些足以让他们相伴终生了。</p><p> </p><p>所以Brett决定不让命运和巧合决定他们能否再次相见，而Eddy只想听Brett说话或者拉琴到永远。</p><p> </p><p>“我真的真的非常喜欢你，”其中一人说，具体是谁不重要。</p><p> </p><p>“我也真的真的非常喜欢你。”另一个人回答。</p><p> </p><p>但是以某种相同的方式，他们都没有意识到自己对对方的感情已经比他们想象中存在的时间要长的多。他们不知道“<strong><em>喜欢</em></strong>”已经开始逐渐演变成某种其他的东西。</p><p> </p><p>所以，在事情真的发生了以后Brett才意识到自己做了什么，而Eddy的肺似乎停止了工作，他的呼吸和心跳一起停滞了，因为Brett拉过他的脸，倾其所有地吻了他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>三零（000）是澳大利亚的紧急电话号码，就像美国的911。</p><p>谢谢大家的阅读：D 如果喜欢这个故事可以留下一个评论或者点赞吗？我试图让它变得愉快有趣一点，但我仍然觉得不太清楚实际情况。如果最早的情况是变得更糟糕了的话，那这次尝试就彻底失败了。但是嘿，至少我试过不同的叙述风格了：）</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. How they love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>完美的时刻不会出现，但这都不重要，这一刻只是他们生活中无数片段之一，不是真正的起点，也不是真正的终点，这只是他们爱的延续。</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>欢迎来到这个简短同人的最后一 part：）</p><p>太感谢Ria的Beta，你的工作如此迅速，而你完全不用这么快的！&lt;3（我有一点阅读困难，英语也比法语差，所以她帮了我大忙了！）</p><p> </p><p>（我得狂赞一下我的beta菜菜，她太棒了。amazing/40！ 虽然作者说最后一 part没有写好但是我对这篇里面的一些感情观还是非常有感触的，很温柔也很细腻，又完结一个啦～比心心）</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>How they love</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>世间所有相爱，始于一见钟情</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Brett已经不再给人授课，原因有以下几点。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>首先是最明显的，他现在不缺钱。SSO的收入不错，他能负担一间风景优美的漂亮公寓，也能买得起每天的外卖和奶茶。</p><p> </p><p>第二个原因也很清楚，他现在没时间。一周仅有的假期是周一周二，而他会在这两天练琴或者飞回布里斯本，每次登机之时，兴奋之情都会在他胃里小火慢煨。</p><p> </p><p>第三个原因尚未确定，但肯定和小提琴课对他来说有了全新的意义有关。他知道他现在只会为一个人的进步而欢呼雀跃，因为这家伙已经在他的脑子里定居了。更何况他上一次上课时，课程结束于一个和他学生的吻，这让他感觉有失师德。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但是他并不后悔，不后悔那个吻。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他们互相道歉，但对为何如此讳莫如深，闭口不谈此事。但从那以后，他们的相处更亲密了，因为他们每月只能见面两次。短暂的共处时光里，他俩几乎形影不离。那些胶着在对方身上的视线，流连在对方身上的抚触，还有那些下意识紧随着对方的肢体动作。Brett觉得Eddy或许也想要亲吻自己，但又有某些东西压抑了这种冲动，不过他并不想在此事上给对方压力。每次他们相见，每次Eddy向他展示新曲子的进步，都有一股簇新的张力系在他俩之间，越来越紧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eddy从未去找过别的老师，Brett有理由怀疑相同的第三条原因正在他们两人身上起着同样的作用。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>他是对的。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“所以，你怎么看？”Eddy问到，兴奋从他唇齿之间溢出，一个微笑出现在嘴角，Brett忍不住想要留住那个笑容。</p><p> </p><p>现在是周一夜里，Brett今早刚从悉尼飞回布里斯班，仍然非常疲倦。另一方面，Eddy刚从他实习的医院回来，脸上写满了筋疲力尽。疲倦不能阻止他们在Eddy的公寓共度愉快的夜间时光，鉴于之前他们大多数的小提琴课正是在这个时间段进行的。疲倦也不能阻止Eddy展示他的巴赫双小协快板部分。热情洋溢在他身上，双眼因为自己满意的表现闪着骄傲的光。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Brett坐在床上听他说话，把玩着企鹅公仔——西贝柳斯，有天他们在哈哈大笑中给它起了个名字——他的偏爱一览无余，而他对此无能为力。无论如何，他并不真的介意，他已经吻了Eddy，也告诉过他自己非常非常喜欢他，他完全无需遮掩。他会坦坦荡荡，毫无保留地付出一切，无论能否得到回报。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我想我们可以一起拉琴了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“真的吗？”我一直都很期待！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我知道。”Brett轻笑着说，把西贝柳斯放回枕头上。打开琴盒，拿出小提琴，调音，熟练地走了几个音阶热身。“先打个预防针，刚开始的时候不会很好听。合奏是一种需要练习的技巧，很可能我俩最开始的几次合奏会很杀鸡（抖个机灵hhh，会很难听啦）。”</p><p> </p><p> “我有心理准备，我真的很想和你一起拉琴。”</p><p> </p><p>Brett的心跳为Eddy声音里的真挚漏了一拍，他恍惚想自己是否应该再次亲吻他好确定上次的吻不是一个梦。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他不认为自己能做到，于是他做了想做程度仅次于此的事，把小提琴在下巴下架好，冲着Eddy歪头一笑，拉出了第一个音符。尽管房间的投射很差，琴声仍然明亮又清晰。他的朋友手忙脚乱地试图追上他，笨拙地拉着琴弓。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“等等，你为什么要这么快？慢一点！” Eddy笑了。</p><p> </p><p>“我以为你已经准备好了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我在油管上听过这首曲子！你的速度快了两倍！混蛋，我没法拉这么快，”Eddy放弃了，垂下弓，仍然笑的上气不接下气。“你搞我。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我才不敢呢。”Brett一边继续拉琴一边说，伴着手指对巴赫的全然屠杀坏笑不已。他越来越快，曲子渐渐失去了音乐性。在Eddy冲他翻白眼的时候他心中喜悦疯狂冒着泡泡，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他必须得停下来，因为他俩都笑得打滚，他已经拿不稳自己的琴。</p><p> </p><p>“F you，你真该庆幸自己不是我正式的老师，你会因为这种不专业的态度被炒鱿鱼。“Eddy笑着说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我很确定自己在你还是我的学生的时候就已经做过更差劲的事了。还记得吗我那次说要给你录课，然后告诉你我把视频弄丢了。“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>还有那次我吻了你</em></strong>，他没说出口。</p><p> </p><p>“为什么我还能忍受你，嘿，“Eddy试图做一个刻薄的坏人，但是他灿烂的笑容出卖了他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“好啦，正式开始吧，要拉的非常慢。甚至比你自己练习的时候还要慢，在你还不习惯的时候和别人一起拉琴会让你陷入混乱的。“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>他们确实一团糟。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>当你每两周才能和某人见一次面时，和他一起练习二重奏不是什么容易的事。他们要花上数月时间才真的练下来这首曲子。Brett演奏这首曲子的次数太多了，多到数不清——巴赫双小协历来都是经典中的经典——但是和Eddy一起拉琴的感受大不相同。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他们在布里斯班Brett的父母家，因为Eddy已经厌倦了他那小破房间，当他们能在对的时机演奏正确的音符时，他看到Eddy闭着眼睛，随着他们一同创造的音乐轻轻摆动身体，就好像他一辈子都在做同样的事一样自然。他想知道怎样让这场景延续至自己的一生，他们将目光从小提琴上抬起，交汇，相视一笑之后又重新专注于拉琴的音色和动作。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他必须咬住舌头才能制止那些想要脱口而出的话。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Brett不喜欢示之于人，但他实际上相当情绪化。他并不擅长用理性控制情感，反而常常彻底陷入过度感性的境地，情感现在就在他的内心催促着他，拉扯着他，可他并不想让它就此占尽上风，因为Eddy现在住得离他太远，因为Eddy上一次没有回吻他，而Brett害怕如果他放任自己会造成更大的伤害。</p><p> </p><p>他的感情以事实对他说不。</p><p> </p><p>这是他认为自己开始爱上Eddy的时候。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Eddy不一样，Eddy的感受来的很慢，他需要分析内化，他需要绝对肯定，他需要知道事情将会如何发展。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他很敏感，但是他以理性和逻辑控制自己的行动。理智将他的内心牢牢包裹，支撑并保护着里面柔软又敏感的内核。 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他不是瞎子，看不出来Brett身上发生了什么。他知道为什么自己总想看到他，为什么不论何时他打开手机，他的手指都会下意识点开他们互发消息的应用程序。他知道自己真的非常非常喜欢Brett，他知道自己可能在渴望再一次的吻，他知道自己可能想要毫不停歇地连续听Brett拉琴好几个小时。他还有理由怀疑Brett或许也爱上了他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>爱</em></strong>是一个沉重的词。他整晚失眠，细细思索，回忆他们之间每一个充满火花的眼神，指尖上每一个难以忘怀的触感，他们说的每一个词，每一个句子，来分析，来理解他们之间浓厚的张力。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他认为自己已经想明白了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>也许是他多虑了，但条分缕析是他现在本能的思考模式，就好比他的大脑让他彻夜无眠这件事并不处在他自己能够控制的范围之中。他很确定Brett从不会受到这些思虑的影响，他很确定Brett满足于爱着他的事实，他很确定Brett不明白为什么Eddy每次都会回应他的触碰和视线，却对他缔结关系的暗示置若罔闻。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>他是对的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“这是最后一个箱子吗？“Brett靠在门上，拉起衬衫的领子擦掉额头的汗水。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我觉得是，我以为我没多少东西，damn，搬家能让你认识到你的破烂玩意比自己想象的要多得多。“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>阳光照耀着悉尼的街道，而澳大利亚的夏季让可怜的草皮失去了曾经的舒适，使他俩没法出门。它对两个搬家的年轻人毫不留情，炙烤着他们黑色的头发，炸掉他俩的头骨，从他们的身体里榨干最后一滴水分。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“老兄，我觉得我们应该喝杯奶茶犒劳犒劳自己，或者连喝五十杯。“Brett叹了口气，回头看向窗外，屋外的太阳透过窗户嘲讽地看着他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“是的，但是我们最好还是点外卖，我绝对不要在这种温度下出门。“</p><p> </p><p>“好啊，如果你想，先洗个澡，我来点菜。你想吃泰国菜还是日料？“他露出微笑，Eddy咽下了吻他的冲动。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>从他申请去悉尼的医院进行研究生实习之后，诸如此类的冲动出现得越来越频繁，也越来越难以忽视。他没有立刻告诉Brett他的申请，因为他不想在自己被正式录取之前就让他抱有太大的希望，但这件事在他心里逐渐走向一触即发的地步。每当他给Brett发短信的时候，他都感到脱口而出的欲望，他在想，也许，<strong><em>也许，幸运的话</em></strong>，他们很快就能去同一所城市。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>热水冲刷他的皮肤，洗去汗水，他在水流下微笑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他在这儿了，这间公寓里，在慵懒的假日午后和Brett一起玩大乱斗。当他收到医院的录取通知，<strong><em>就住</em></strong><strong><em>我这儿，</em></strong>他朋友说，试图掩饰声音中的期盼，<strong><em>这比你自己找个地方要方便，我有一间空余的卧室，这里风景很好，附近就有奶茶店，</em></strong>他不断增加论据，就跟Eddy真的需要更多说服一样。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> 所以，从今天开始，他们正式开启了同居生活（<strike>不是 </strike>  他们搬到一起住了）。Brett 的房子里到处都是装满Eddy物品的箱子，他现在可以称之为<strong><em>他们的</em></strong>房子，但是想到每天早上醒来都能看到Brett，都能和他一起吃早餐，这种想法仍然让他感觉很不真实。这一年的每一天，如果他晚上从医院很晚回来，懒得做饭的时候他们会一起点外卖，或者Brett会做点菜，边看Netflix边吃（Netflix and chill警告），而周末他会去看Brett的乐团表演。每天都向他展示他的进步，他们有时间的时候还会一起拉二重奏。他们正在共享彼此的生活，而这在过去一年都两地分离的前提下显得格外疯狂。最糟糕的是，不管什么时候，Eddy难以相信自己无法忘记Brett的嘴唇的触感。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>现在，新的恐惧从他的胃里升起，因为Eddy无法在担心事情会不会突然变糟的情况下毫无负担地享受这些。他内心的一部分在思考，在他们都被情感蒙蔽双眼而拒绝认真思考两人之间的关系的情况下，这种同居是不是是个彻头彻尾的错误。他们相处融洽，但共同生活完全是另一回事。现在每次见到Brett他都无比渴望立刻吻他，想要肆无忌惮地宣泄自己的爱意，想要大胆回应那些落在自己后颈的灼烧般的炽烈视线。但是他害怕，如果他们现在就放纵这些感情，放任自己对另一个人冲动行事，几个月后他们很可能会热情耗尽，彼此厌倦。（蜜月期不克制吗哈哈哈哈哈哈虽然很想说你想的好多，但是为什么感觉自己被说服了orz）</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>所以他仍然想要等一等。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Eddy没看到的是，每当他离的太近，Brett的手都紧张得发抖，每当他的眼睛望着他太久，Brett 的舌头都会舔舔嘴唇。他会为Eddy做任何事，但数月的共同生活之后，Brett 的耐心变得越来越稀薄。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“兄弟？你在干嘛，凌晨三点了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我睡不着。“</p><p> </p><p>“对，我看见了。”Brett在眼镜后面揉着眼睛，头发变成鸟窝，睡衣对他来说太宽松了，都堆在他的脚踝上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<strong><em>你</em></strong>在干什么？” Eddy从沙发上差点摔下来。</p><p> </p><p>“我只是去上厕所，喝口水。没想到在这里见到你。”</p><p> </p><p>“这里风景很美，嘿。比呆在房间里好，我知道自己睡不着。“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“老兄。你不是明天早上六点必须得起吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Eddy耸了耸肩，偷偷看着Brett在黑暗中揉着眼睛轻飘飘走进浴室的模糊身影。他听见他在洗手，自言自语地发牢骚，打开厨房的水龙头给自己倒了杯水，意外打开了水壶。Eddy一直看着悉尼歌剧院在水面上的倒影，直到感觉到Brett坐在了自己身边才偏过头看他。他手里各自端着一杯药草茶【1】，在夜晚的灯光下，他看起来像一只困倦的树懒幼崽。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> “你在做什么？你明天要排练。”</p><p> </p><p>“我不怕疲劳。”</p><p> </p><p>“请给我你的力量，我需要它。“Eddy叹了口气，接过饮料，它在他的指尖散发热量。他仰头倒在沙发上，闭上了眼睛。“我们应该交换时间表。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Brett轻笑着，当Eddy感觉到对方的温暖渗透到自己身上，情不自禁地绽开了微笑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我试过，它们不总是有用。当我的大脑告诉我它绝不停止思考的时候，我几乎束手无策，只能等到筋疲力尽才能自然入睡。“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“看着你晕倒让我难以忍受。”Brett小口小口啜者茶，喃喃自语。他的声音很好听，Eddy不介意听着他的声音入睡。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“对不起。“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你不需要道歉，嘿。如果你需要我，我就在那儿。“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他松开杯子，在黑暗中找到Brett的手指，就像那股情感攥住了他一样，紧紧攥住Brett的手。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“谢谢你。“</p><p> </p><p>“没事。“Brett听起来清醒一些了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>握住他的手还不够，Eddy把他们手中的茶放到咖啡桌上，Brett放松双手，任由Eddy做他想做的事。这使那种充斥着他胸膛的感情更加汹涌澎湃。他让自己覆在Brett身上，双手环抱住他的肩膀。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他没有回答，现在他明白了。他明白自己无需为此感到害怕，他知道自己的心灵会被小心呵护，因此他放弃了自己之前的坚持。终于，他的感觉和思想第一次完美契合。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这是他认为自己开始爱上Brett的时候。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>通过这种叙述方式，任何有识之士（读者）都知道现在要发生的事情，这个故事的结构并不真的能给想象力留下多少空间。这并不是他们爱上彼此的方式，而这个事实对任何人来说都很显而易见。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他们实际上是这样相爱的：</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>当他们早上一同走向几个街区之外的咖啡店的时候，他们已经相爱了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>当他们搬进同一间公寓共同生活的时候，他们已经相爱了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>当他们在深夜互发短信，隔着九百公里对着屏幕露出微笑的时候，他们已经相爱了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>当他们一同拉起二重奏的时候，他们已经相爱了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>当他们在音乐学院对面的奶茶店里分享一杯奶茶的时候，他们已经相爱了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>当他们一起在Eddy那破破烂烂的旧公寓里开怀大笑的时候，他们已经相爱了。</p><p> </p><p>当Eddy在第一节课给Brett打开大门的时候，他们已经相爱了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>当他们还只是对方眼角余光中的一抹身影的时候，他们已经相爱了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>当他们并排坐在数学补习班的左侧，Brett14岁，Eddy13岁的时候，他们已经相爱了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>每一次他们觉得自己是对的，每一次我们觉得他们是错的，他们都在缓缓走向同一爱上彼此的道路。从他们对彼此说出第一句话直到他们共同生活的最后一秒，字里行间的一切都在描述他们如何相遇，如何相恋，如何相爱。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>老实说，Eddy蜷缩在他的怀里，紧贴着他脖颈的肌肤低声说着“<strong><em>谢谢你</em></strong>”根本无法纾解他的渴望。他如此想要他，这让他在疲倦中感到一丝痛苦。他仍然记得那个靠在他旁边偷笑的鲻鱼头男孩，还记得那个靠在学院围墙上的医学生，还记得那个专注于每一个音符以至于舌头都在用力的成人初学者。这个人在他的脑海中扎根已久，现在和他住在同一所公寓里，栖息在他的臂弯中，存在于他的灵魂深处。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“请别再逃开，“他低声说，双手捧起Eddy的脸颊，让他抬起头，直视他的眼睛。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他停了一秒钟，试图推测Eddy的答案，试图找到一个提示。而Eddy只是看着他，这是他在任何人脸上都未曾见过的最美好的笑容。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> “逃到哪里去？这是我们的家。”</p><p> </p><p>“是的，对，它是。“</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Eddy经常担心很多事情，比如他的病人，他的职业生涯，他的亲友，他提升得太过缓慢的小提琴水平，他经常持续到凌晨两点的失眠，甚至是这个世界和一切的现状。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但是有件事他永远都<strong><em>不会</em></strong>担心。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Brett完成了最后一个和弦，手臂高高抬起，在看见Eddy鼓掌欢呼，一个人闹出来十个人的动静，他嘴上扬起的弧度变成了一个真挚无比的灿烂笑容，尽管这是在只有他们两个人的客厅里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“女士们，先生们，独奏家Brett的柴可夫斯基小提琴协奏曲是多么完美！“他宣布，即使能够欣赏的只有他们公寓的盆栽和来他们这串门的邻居家的猫。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> “不，不，不。我第三乐章的演奏速度太快了，肯定能拉更好的。”</p><p> </p><p>“我猜明天你能再为我演奏一次，“Eddy满面笑容地回答，当Brett也跟着笑起来的时候，那笑容更加明亮了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“好的，不，不要。你得给我点时间休息休息。“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“什么？你觉得我们一起度假就意味着我会让你休息？你觉得我是谁？一个体贴的男朋友？“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“对，我的错，我应该知道的。“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eddy站起来，轻轻从Brett手中接过小提琴，仍然惊叹于对方将乐器放手交给自己的样子，那种将小提琴放到他手中时饱含着的绝对信任。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你是对的，“他关上琴盒的时候说。”你应该休息一下，和我一起睡个午觉。“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他握住Brett的手，把他拖到沙发上，回味着他的微笑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我爱你，”当和男朋友一起依偎在沙发上，他喃喃自语，心灵完全被对方的存在所填满。</p><p> </p><p> “我也爱你，”Brett答道，语音语调都透露着深情。</p><p> </p><p>唯一一件他可以肯定他不会担心的事，是他将永远得到同样的答案。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Brett不是一个十分按部就班的人。他喜欢随心所欲，不加思索地享受他人的陪伴，善于应对各种情况，只要有想法就可以采取行动。</p><p> </p><p>Eddy还没有十分钟就开始打起了呼噜，这让他觉得有些好笑，但他并没有从原来的位置挪开，只是抓起手机开始刷社交媒体，尽量不打扰自己的男朋友。他从来不能像他那样在几秒钟之内进入梦乡，而且午睡简直就是一个陌生的概念。大多数时候，他最终只是盯着天花板，大脑放空地眨眼睛，并没有真的睡着。但这并不能阻止他享受与Eddy共同的午睡时间，尽情地依偎着他的温暖，呼吸着他的气息，抚摸他带着疲惫的脸庞。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他们要赶明早的飞机，去欧洲度假。没有什么具体的计划，只是四处走走，寻找美食，有时间陪伴彼此。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他亲了亲他的下巴，嘴唇长久地停留在那里，远超一个普通的吻的时间。当Eddy在睡梦中喃喃地说着些什么并将他抱得更紧，他才心满意足地咧开嘴笑了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>所以，Brett真的没有刻意筹划什么，但当他的手顺着男朋友的胸膛向下滑的时候，他正试图思考各种可能性，推敲各种方案，希望合适的时机到来。如果没有，他会自己创造一个合适的时机，送出那枚藏在他琴盒里的戒指。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>完美的时刻不会出现，但这都不重要，这一刻只是他们生活中无数片段之一，不是真正的起点，也不是真正的终点，这只是他们爱的延续。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>写这篇是一个实验，开始我尽量让它变得有趣，但我的目标只完成了不到一半。我对此不抱期望，而且当我昨天写完最后一章的时候我非常失望（因为这个结构并没有完全自洽，我没能做成我想要的效果）我重写了结尾很多次，但现在我原谅自己了，感觉我就像一个头脑畸形的孩子。谢谢所有喜欢这个的人：）太晚啦我现在要睡觉了，明天头脑清醒的时候我可能会重新编辑一下注释。</p><p> </p><p>MeloMania的下一章见！</p><p> </p><p>译者注：</p><p>【1】药草茶，作者原文是herbal tea 吓死我了我还以为半夜起来喝凉茶。问了作者姐姐说其实是类似洋甘菊之类的花草精华茶包lol，不要担心他俩半夜没喝凉茶hhhh</p><p> </p><p>【2】存在主义（英语：existentialism），是一个哲学的非理性主义思潮，它认为人存在的意义是无法转变理性思考而得到答案的，以个人，独立自主和主观经验。尼采和克尔凯郭尔可在20世纪中它流传非常广泛，其哲学思想还延续到了60年代兴起的人本主义。雅斯贝尔斯和海德格尔，保罗·萨特和加缪是其代表人物。</p><p>其最突出的命题是：世界没有终极的目标；人们发现自己处于一个隐隐约约而有敌意的世界中；世界人民痛苦；人们选择且无法避免选择他们的品格，目标和观点；不选择就是一种选择，即是选择了“不选择”；世界和我们的处境的真相最清楚地反映在茫然的心理不安或恐惧的瞬间。</p><p>这些命题曾经影响了文学（例如：费奥多尔·陀思妥耶夫斯基和加缪），精神分析学（例如：宾斯万格和罗洛·梅）和神学（例如：保罗·田立克）。（维基百科）</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>